narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroki Tsukino
| birthdate = August | othername = Longshot (長弾, Nagadama), Subject 347 (主題三百四七, Shudai Sanbyaku Shinana), Burning Soul (熱霊, Netsurei), Yaksha (夜叉, Yasha), Shadow Knight (影騎士, Kagekishi) Mr. Mercenary (氏傭兵, Shi Yōhei). | age = Part I: 17 Part II: 21 | gender = Male | height = 175-176 cm | weight = 160-165 lbs | blood type = Unknown | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = Amegakure Member of Ame's Aerial Forces | previous affiliation = Ame | occupation = Mercenary | previous occupation = Assassin/Hitman | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Saiki Kinsei | family = Ayumi Tsukino (Deceased Sister) | clan = | rank = Jōnin | classification = Mutant Sensor Assassin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Accelerated Metabolism Absorbs Chakra Retarded Aging Presence. | nature = Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = All Directions Shuriken Bloodline Sealing Method Contract Seal Chakra Absorption Technique Chakra Draining Seal Chakra Transfer Technique Early Sacrifice Evil Sealing Method Explosive Seal Finger Carving Seal Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Five Elements Seal Generic Sealing Technique Manipulated Shuriken Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Mutai Presence Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Strong Fist Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning Technique (Black Panther) | weapons =Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Kunai Moon Disks Senbon Sword Wire Strings }} (月野弘樹, Tsukino Hiroki), better known as The Doctor (医師, Ishi) is a world renowned mercenary; a soldier for hire. He is also known as the most ruthless assassin in the history of Amegakure who cares only about money and getting the job done. However, Hiroki is plagued as many vices such as, "drinking" and his obsession with mysteries or riddles which can be used against him, indirectly. Due to his extensive training in martial arts, he is also cited as a "master martial artist" who knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. Hiroki is a highly rational and sophisticated man who is forced in the profession of "assassination" after the death of his father and loosing all his wealth and being left with his bed-ridden mother and no money, Hiroki is a rough, arrogant individual who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. In fact, he is often seen several tactical methods to appear, "God-like" and "immortal" in the minds of his victims and the citizen of Amegakure, causing them to fear him. This fear in turn, has helped him to gain his position and respect in his profession. His work has also earned him the moniker of, Mr. Mercenary (氏傭兵, Shi Yōhei). =Background= As a Child As a Teen The Soldier Becoming the Mercenary Death in the Family Rebirth Plot =Personality= Equipped with a dry, acerbic almost cruel sense of humor, Hiroki is enigmatic and conceals many facets of his personality with a veneer of sarcasm. He appears and sometimes himself claims to be narcissistic (although he also shows many signs of self-contempt which would be impossible for an actual narcissist) and appears to disdain most people, leading some to label him "a misanthrope." He has contempt for most societal institutions including feminism and religion. Hiroki is an atheist and it is implied that he is nihilistic. These traits make him something of a byronic hero. Despite his cynicism, he does seem to care about his colleagues to a certain extent and while considering them "idiots" is able to sometimes put aside his pride and apologize when he has offended them in a particularly cruel fashion. Hiroki uses his flippancy to conceal his affection toward his colleagues, and denies it to the extent that he himself sometimes forgets it. Hiroki is a total maverick and has stated that he frequents prostitutes. Once, his best friend Saiki Kinsei states that Hiroki could have Asperger's Syndrome, but later tells Hiroki that she only wishes he had Asperger's so he could get away with more in life. Saiki has also told Hiroki that his obsession with solving cases and playing detective has nothing to do with saving lives but that is just about "solving the puzzle", that is to say, he's more concerned with figuring out what is wrong with people, what are they thinking of, what will they do than he is with saving their lives. The latter he does simply because it's his job. This is shown when he actually performed an autopsy on a client, this shows that he's obsession doesn't care even after they're dead. For some reason, diseases and physical disabilities intrigue him. This has earned him the moniker of, "The Doctor". Occasionally, Hiroki can display the same sort of hypocrisy he decries in others. He's extremely high intelligence, extremely observant and perceptive to details, possesses creative imagination, keen ability to focus and concentrate outside of exterior distractions, keen ability to understand and predict human behavior, extremely developed ability to make connections using seemingly unrelated data. But, at the same time, has an inability to empathize with others, disregard for authority, has high level of stubbornness, partly narcissistic, inability to properly deal with emotions, inability to properly deal with boredom, ignorance of common sense and simple knowledge, tendency to overthink or over-analyze, inability to conform to social norms. He possesses emotions, however, he makes the purposeful decision to suppress them because he believes that emotions obstruct the ability to reason logically, which is a skill that he needs to solve cases. He solves cases to relieve boredom, which is a severe problem for someone of his intelligence to face, and one that he has been battling since most likely early childhood. He is more curious about other people than what they have to say. Stating that, everyone is a "bloody liar" and calling them fools, as well. He's more of a detective than a ninja. He may have also developed this capacity to ignore emotions from a troubled childhood, possibly verbal abuse or constant bullying. This abuse may have caused him to protect himself with a thick, seemingly impenetrable wall, as evidence by the statement “''alone is what I have, alone protects me''”. This may be indicative of constant betrayal. Going back to his childhood, a very little is known about his background. Hiroki was actually the adopted son of Midori Tsukino and Takeo Tsukino; Takeo and his adopted son shared a bitter relationship. Even, Enma remarked that Hiroki has, "daddy issues". Although, during his childhood, he has been seen a kind and dedicated person, it was his father's constant abuse and bullying that changed him into the man he is, now. However, as a mercenary, he is extremely serious, ruthless, dedicated and obviously extremely cautious. So, far, he has delivered every mission and never lets down his clients. Inspite of his ruthlessness, pain, alcoholism, nothing in the world can make him betray Amegakure. For some personal reasons, no matter the price, he refuses to do anything that puts Ame in the harms way. He himself has stated that, he's more loyal to Ame than he's to his own mother. The Mercenary It was because of his rigorous training and military background, Hiroki became an excellent marksman and a sniper of sorts. This played an essential role in his life. His motivation as a sniper is money. He is driven by money - so much so that he didn't kill Saizen Kinsei only because he sees him as a potential source of income later, since no one has yet paid him to fulfill the task. It was later revealed his obsession with money was because it's his only way to provide money for his mother Midori, who he sends most of the money via a blind trust. He has several pictures of her in his secret hideout. Not to mention that, she is a cancer patient and he has to pay the hospital expenses. He will kill anyone who gets between him and his target(s); when he found out that Enma set a trap for him, he killed three of his associates, despite the fact that they were not getting in his way between him and his target(s). He has depth. He has morality, and that morality is not a typical one. If he accepts a task, he will do it. No matter the cost. Although, people mention that he is probably the most expensive mercenary for hire. He prefers taking a strategic approach and is able to keep his emotions in check. For example, he was once asked to capture an Iwa-nin alive, and regardless of the "crap talk" and abuses, he did not kill the ninja and delivered him alive. He has been described as a, "strong, ruthless and debonair man". He's the protagonist of his own book and has a strict moral code, which regular people would probably disagree with completely. People often quote him as, "If he's attacked, he kills." "He's a mercenary, and he takes on jobs as a soldier of fortune. I guess that's legal, unless you get caught by the other side!" and "That's the way he has made his money." For some reason (most probably his morals), he was initially considered as an anti-hero protagonist. However, he has at other times been portrayed as genuinely insane or psychotic. This was evident when he brutally murdered his step-sister and after which he carved out her flesh and brought it to the client. Although, later on it was revealed she was planning to assassinate a couple of rich-businessmen that could cause the fall of Ame's economy and which is why he accepted the job to end her life. Over the course of time, he has developed a rivalry with Enma; another mercenary. ''Alcoholism and Addiction'' Hiroki has been battling against his alcoholism due to the high pressures of running his family, maintaining his social profile, and being a mercenary. More recently, he started to drinking again when, because of the attack on Amegakure by Enma, he believed it was the apocalypse. As an upperclassman, Tsukino suffered from alcoholism. He drank almost on a regular basis, and subsequently was replaced by an underling and got kicked off the Ame's Aerial Forces. Staying sober for more than an hour was a bane for him. In order to seek diversion from regular drinking, he turned to drugs. As a result, he became addicted to LSD and Psilocybin mushroom (also known as magic mushrooms). Although he realizes he is addicted, he believes the drugs are the only thing that will allow him to overcome the emotional pain, resist urges to drink and allow him to function even under pressure. Due to his accelerated metabolism, Hiroki has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the with an Aburame, he was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 20 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. He has greater tolerance for alcoholic beverages compared to normal humans. And, this is exactly, why he drinks so much. His dependence on the drug has gotten him into trouble on several occasions, and his colleagues are unsure whether Hiroki's anti-social personality traits are the result of his addiction, his pain, or actual personality. It has been cited that, if his body wasn't so advanced, he would never have turned to drugs and alcohol. Despite this, he still managed to stay sober and control his drinking. He has been seen drinking during battles and even when on mission. Ultimately, the drugs failed to restrain his urges. But, it rather altered his entire personality. His newly inverted personality has caused him to re-indulge in his alcoholism, apparently to "make up for wasted time" of sobriety. This caused him to be seen as an alcoholic; uncontrollable, immature and delusional. Even his own family had a hard time believing in him. This caused him to be become depressed and finally, he began fighting alcoholism and drugs abuse. Even so, he mentions, he still feel strong urges to drink. However, Hiroki's alcoholism has proved that he also possesses an "indomitable will". He is seen fighting and pushing his mind and body beyond their limits. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of various telepaths. As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, he is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. =Appearance= =Natural Skills= Chakra Mutant: Subject 347 As subject 347, Hiroki was subjected to experiments ever since he was a kid. Forced into becoming a chakra mutant, Hiroshi is often seen as one of the most feared ninjas. Chakra Mutants''are generally animals or plants whose bodies have been exposed to chakra sources, and have mutated as a result of the corruption. The vast majority of chakra mutants perish as they are unable to cope with the scale of the change occurring within them. Occasionally, some survive and are granted supernatural powers, supernal senses, or physical transformations. However, uniquely due to the result of an undisclosed experiment, Hiroki Tsukino became one of the few living, human chakra mutants. Hiroki's prolonged exposure to nine-tails's chakra induced chakra mutations within the body, by incorporating the yang energy of the matter he consumed into his wider chakra circulatory system. In this manner, he could naturally assume new mutations based on his diet. His body adapted to the corruption of Nine-tail's leaking chakra and the aftermath of his Tailed Beast Ball which gave off non-lethal radiation. However, it is to be noted that the environment was created artificially inside a laboratory via several high-tech devices that were feeded a small portion of Kurama's chakra collected by Scientists. Unlike most mutants who suffer from immediate paralysis and organ failure, the initial exposure sent him in a state of "healing coma" and after 17 months, he was bombarded with "healing rays" which strengthens the bone structure, increases immunity, improves clotting factor and augments the entire muscular system. As a result of this, repeated exposure no longer damaged his cells allowing his body to accept the mutation. But, this initially had a flaw, as a result he was unable to mold or form chakra. Later on, his body rejected the chakra's corruption and he did manage to survive. The chakra mutation altered his psychology and physiology permanently. Hiroki Tsukino, if injured, is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about thrice that of a human. Hiroki's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone, or he can use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, he can generate shockwaves with a strength of 6 on the Richter Scale, or 8 if near a fault line. The tissue of his body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. He can withstand impact and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer from only mild discomfort, this maybe because he can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has implants that numb him to most pain - he has undergone major surgery while awake and alert. He is capable of withstanding most conventional weapons, great impact force, and extreme temperatures without sustaining great injury. The mutation also enhanced his natural five senses. His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making him many times stronger than an average human. Thanks to the mutation, can run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened. He now possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. He is able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. (although sometimes it may not be accurate) Also, unlike normal ninjas he has an 365 tenketsu instead of 361 tenketsu. However, he cannot directly access the ability granted by these extra tenketsu. These tenketsu produce excessive amount of chakra and affect his hormones, which is what turned him insane in the first place. The powers of the additional tenketsu are passive and only act when Hiroki is in danger. It took Hiroki roughly 4 years, just to learn how to stop this excessive chakra from leaking. Sometimes using this chakra deals him a great deal of pain and gives him recurring headaches. The extra-tenketsu are known to sometime interfere with his chakra flow, thereby, making it impossible for him to use techniques in succession. He expresses that this causes him excruciating pain. Hiroki therefore can only put half of his concentration during battles, since half of his concentration is utilized in making sure that the tenketsu don't go wild. Due to the influence of mutation, his brain is in a constant flux, which has made him extremely annoying to work with. This has caused his body to evolve and develop numerous tiny pores on his skin that are capable of releasing this excessive chakra when required, in a form similar to steam. Hiroki's exposure to the the nine tails chakra and various unknown drugs, induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. These pores, also allow him to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Hiroki's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of 500 lbs per finger. He has shown the use of this ability in a more offensive manner, by burning distinctive scars. Later Hiroki, himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from Enma Kinsei by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Enma's face. By releasing this chakra offensively, through his pores all over his body, he can form countless chakra spikes emerging from his body. That acts as a shield for him. Way of the Mind Hiroki's mind has been similarly enhanced like his body. This essentially means he possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even his alternative counter part could not, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. He possesses the ability to sense and comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. He is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single-handedly defeated the opposing Army roster that lacked their Captain. He has been compared to Shikamaru in terms of tactical methods, and was stated to possess even greater tactical methods and intriguing theories. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Sayuri Senju once claimed that Hiroki is possibly, "The worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, he can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. Able to think 10 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Hiroki's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 100% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. Some time later, he volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland and parathyroid in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums and to harden his bone structure. The experiment did not go as expected, and he fell into a coma. When he awakened however, he discovered that he was now capable of controlling all his mental activities just with mere will power. However, Hiroki’s mental abilities were further augmented by the additional experiment that gave him his new found powers. He possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Hiroki also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. By projecting chakra and translating brain waves into chakra format (brain waves are converted into chakra for the user to understand), the user can telepathically communicate, read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 300 miles. He can also send powerful brain-waves in the form of nano-chakra (undetectable even by Sharingan or Byakugan) which can allow him to alter and even control others minds. This conversation is generally cloaked and even in the presence of another telepath can be hidden if required via a telepathic cloak. Hiroki has continuously used this ability to fight his opponents mentally or simply break their will or even alter/access their memories. With this ability he create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. He can also develop mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Can mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). He can also possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. He is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. He has continuously used this ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. This power is capable of forcing others to tell the truth rather than only knowing if they are lying. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. However, this has required several hours of practice. He can also place large amounts of information in another's mind. And, finally can essentially cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. With further training, he has become masterful in the art of using telepathy for combative purposes as well. As a telepath, he takes advantage of his powers in a fight by reading his opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving him the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and he can also use her telepathy to mask his presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. He also creates telepathic illusions to distract his enemies while fighting them (which are normally unnoticeable unlike Genjutsu) and as a ninja, he uses his psychic knife to incapacitate his opponents without killing them, though he has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Described as "the focused totality of his psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing his chakra and mental powers to his hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of his powers which he plunges into the minds of his targets directly. He often uses them to disrupt the neurons of his foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. Even without it piercing through their skull, even when it pierces one's skin, it can essentially cause amnesia. Unarguably, Hiroki brain and his "way of the mind" his his greatest weapon. With his amazing manipulation skills he can twist ideals of multiple Shinobi's, mislead them and even play with their feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. He's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. He has the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information he has on them. He has an continuously increasing intellect which can grow and adapt without any apparent limit. He is aware of anything that affects him on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect him in any way or even somebody talking about him. This ability was unlocked when he was hit by a cosmic storm on massive scale. He has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him, through concentration, to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision, the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures. Projection of psychokinetic energy enables him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, lift himself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Stealth Mastery And Escape Artistry Due to his excessive training he is also a master of stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Hiroki is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. He possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. He can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He is able to become undetectable as long as he is in darkness or shadow. He possesses instincts that allows him to become a master of evasion. Due to this ability he can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to him), as well as how to hide without giving away his presence, and how to preserve energy when running. He has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows him to end their lives with expedient efficiency. He can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. Hiroki can’t be tracked down, all the traces of his passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. Hiroki does not leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves. He is additionally a master of disguise and has multiple aliases. Hiroki has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 15. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 16. Hiroki has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. He possesses extraordinary talent and instinct for hunting all things. He can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture his prey(if required). Hiroki has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. Hiroki is a master of detecting and avoiding traps, as well as picking locks. He has demonstrated the ability to pick the lock on a pair of new issue handcuffs without even looking at his hands. In addition to building traps, Hiroki can invent new ones using primitive or high-tech usually knows as much about a trap as the builder. As a corollary he is very knowledgeable about security and jails. He has been trained to be skilled in escaping from any trap, lock or captivity, ranging from the most simplistic of handcuffs to the most elaborate of cages. His escape artistry skills and stealth skills are also supported by the fact that is body produces no scent at all and he is amazing control over his chakra. Presence/Extraordinary Killing Intent It is widely known that Hiroki has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Enma Kinsei fear Hiroki. In fact, his very presence is more than enough to intimidate and incapacitate other Shinobi's. Hiroki can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. He can give off his pure killing intent, affecting the opponents, and others around the vicinity. Particularly his strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Hiroki is able to augment the fears of others. Any fear is instantly amplified to the point of the victim dying of fright, usually a heart-attack. Hiroki can sense the targets fears or phobias so he can use the power effectively. He causes his victim to go into a catatonic state. He can effectively, weaken their fighting spirit, will power and even killing intent itself. He can manipulate fear, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can discern and instantly understand the greatest fears of other beings. He able to truly observe the most hidden of fears within an opponent and use those fears to his advantage. He can bring the fears of their own and the fears of others to life. The creatures created will gain the life of their own, or possibly attack a large army specifically due to their fear of them. He can make fears as scary as monsters to something silly such as clowns. As the years passed by, Hiroki's power and blood thirst has enhanced his naturally dangerous Killing Intent and Willpower to extreme proportions. Soon, they combined to form, what is feared as the, "Presence". However, unlike the simple manifestation of "fear itself", his unique presence allows him to take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear; granting him immense mind-control powers, strong enough to easily scare and control several A-ranked ninjas at once. He is able to absorb the psionic energy in the fear from others and convert it into physical strength. He is able to also use absorbed fear-energy to turn it against those around him, inducing more intense fear within their minds. The fear of an entire world is necessary for him to be a full power. It is unknown if he needs to feed constantly or if periodic feedings are enough when he is not using his powers. The more fear he consumes the younger and more vigorous his body becomes. The prowess of his presence is so great that, it effortlessly knocked several ninjas in his vicinity unconscious and gave a group of bandits severe heart attacks. His presence actually suppresses his own fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage or fearlessness allowing him to act in near death like situation. His presence has a very unique power which has been broadly described as, "take over" that allows him to completely absorb others's presence and augment both his physical and mental condition (including chakra replenishment). His body converts absorbed killing intent or fear into chakra and this allows him to appear as a God in the mind of others. His presence can channel fear through his body and soul to gain a new form empowered by fear. The corruption usually manifests as gruesome to his body and grants improved versions of Hiroki's original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect his own fear. His presence can change fear into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures of varying permanence. Also, his presence typically has no shape, it's shape and size varies depending upon the fear collected by him and his own whim to kill his opponents. Making it easily one of the most unique and strongest presence, so far. His stare can also induce hallucinatory effects, such as imagining excruciating pain and suffering from it. Generally, his presence even with the least power causes victims to sweat and feel anxious, this is followed by the feeling of being ambushed by someone before finally, his presence manifests and destroys them. His presence can invoke phobias or specific fears from others or himself, causing his target's sense of fear and apprehension held by his mind or other sources to become active at the presence of a specific stimuli (object, creature, place, etc.) of his choice. He can also make himself or others resistant to fear-inducing tactics in situations by centering his fears onto a stimuli that does not happen to be present at the time. He can gain abilities that are related to a target's fears. The shift may just be aesthetic or he will gain all the powers and the form of the feared being or object. However, as a side effect to his presence, he becomes unable to feel emotions of any kind. =Abilities= Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformation; Path of Fire-God, Yin and Yang He is a mutant with the ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. He could then mentally cause that creature of "living flame" to do anything he wished. For example, if he caused fire to take the form of of a gigantic bird of prey, he could mentally direct the "bird," to fly and attack a victim. The size, power, and intensity of the fire-beings he created were limited only by the extent of his imagination and the degree of his concentration. The degree of concentration required was directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame-being. He had to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; In practical terms, the flame had to be within 300-yard radius of him. (he couldn't affect flames that were not within his vicinity but which he saw via television.) Once having established control over a fire, he could continue to control it after it had left his range of sight, but only with a degree of difficulty that increased as the distance between himself and the flame-being increased. He could, for example, create a fiery "bird" and command it to fly beyond the range of his sight, but if it then collided with a wall or if his concentration was in the least diminished, the "bird" would revert to being ordinary fire. Although, it has been strongly hinted that, he would use Yang Release, to breathe life in his constructs. Any of Hiroki's fiery creations would immediately turn to ordinary, amorphous fire if he turned his interest from them. Hiroki's fiery creations could have greater "solidity" than an ordinary fire of the same size. A gigantic fire-bird, for example could grasp a large, heavy object with its talons and carry it off into the air, although, of course, the heat of the fire would affect the object just as a normal fire would. He is invulnerable to any fire that he had placed under his mental control. However, he could be harmed (just as any ordinary human would be) by any fire that he did not mentally control. Even unconsciously, he would always combine his Fire nature with Yang and it took him about an year to learn how to use Fire without merging it with Yang. It has been revealed recently that he could create fire from nothingness, another concept of Yin-Yang, which may very well denote that he was masterful in every theory of nature transformation. He can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes. With affinity for fire confirmed and continuous training, he was blessed with a gift known as the "Path of Fire God". Becoming the manipulator of fire nature was a complete surprise and yet a gift to him. He took up quotes such as " In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." and "Genius is initiative on fire." to further express his affection for the element. He practiced manipulating fire in many ways to perfect his fire manipulation. He is able to manipulate the heat in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of heat. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, etc, he can burn, melt, boil, scorch or incinerate anything that his attack reaches. He can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that he can use. He has the innate ability to sense heat energy and with regular practice he has become capable of applying this ability to perceive heat signatures via his eyes. He is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes as he is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. He can imbue any object with fire. His flames are much more denser, intense and violent compared to others. Among some of his known uses of fire are: *'Flare': He shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This allows him to briefly burn his enemy or heat metals. *'Fist of Flame': He turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. He can easily set gigantic forests on fire within seconds with this move. *'Flame Gun': Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, he turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. *'Pillar of Fire': He shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *'Fire Dance: First Step': He sends out many small, glowing fireballs that float around an enemy. As they try to touch them, they are immediately set on fire. *'Fire Dance: Second Step': He send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, he sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Fire Dance: Third Step': He creates thousands of such fire balls, only bigger in shape and solidifies them, then he commands them to rapidly bombard his enemy. *'Liquification': He can liquefy objects and organisms by causing the molecules merge together and thus lose total physical cohesion. Viscosity depends on the object being liquified, if it has a high water content then the object could become completely water like liquid. If the object is rock like or inorganic, then it will become a thick and mud-like liquid, while metal would become like mercury. *'Burning': He can cause burning pains and actual burns in others, occasionally his skin burns and injures others touching them. He can burn distinctive scars into people and object with his touch. His own skin is able to cause burns (being at three hundred degrees) and he has been seen to be able to increase this to the point of his skin turning white hot. At high levels this ability can easily melt metal of considerable durability. *'Grand Fire': After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), he then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This technique is potentially as destructive as the Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. *'Blaze': He can surround himself in fire becoming hot to the touch. He could burn anything that he touches. He would be an extreme danger to others while using this. He can achieve flight by lifting himself by the fire surrounding them, or by propelling himself. He can form armor around his body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. *'Magma': He can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, he apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Hiroki can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that he can reach at least 1000° Fahrenheit or higher. *'Fire Body': He can transform his body completely into fire. The form is anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of fire, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. He can turn into mostly physical being, with the energy flowing through himself, fortifying his cells, bones and muscles. His power is mostly focused to his body and while he gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Alternatively, he can also transform into pure fire and nothing else. *'Fire Control': He possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, the cosmic ray bombardment triggered a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the Tsukino's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule. This complex molecule not only provides ordinary bodily energy but contains large stores of latent chemical-bonding energies. Another favorable mutagenic change are his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, Hiroki unavoidably reverts to his solid state. He can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. (He usually employs his hands to "sculpt" the flames, occasionally as a lasso to ensnare enemies.) He can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as he concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 10 minutes before expiring unless he continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 3,000 F. He has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 3000 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. *'Flight': Hiroki's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. With mental stimulation of his flame, he can provide enough lift to carry around 800 pounds. By forming a jet from his feet, directed behind him, he can achieve a normal flight speed of 180 miles per hour, and accelerate up to supersonic speeds. *'Plasma State': He possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, Kōjin is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 800 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. The energy used to support his low-level plasma is small; only when the Hiroki wills his flame to a higher level does the majority of surplus energy with the AR-HP complex become involved. In its plasma state, Hiroki's body is no longer solid; projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through his body. He can coat himself in sound allowing him to create a deafening plasma or irrational heating substance around them. He can make something as simple as releasing the plasma energy from within him. *'Plasma Bolt': He is able to launch spheres of ionized gas at targets with varying degrees of force. The bolt is strong enough to destroy a giant boulder. *'Super-Flame': He refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "Super flame." The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, he can stay aflame for about 30 hours. In his younger days, he could only maintain his flame for much briefer periods, and sometimes exhausted it while in combat. He cannot maintain his "Super flame" for as long a time as he can maintain his ordinary flame. Hiroki can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "super flame-burst," which can reach about 10,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation or even more, with an area of total devastation of about 1000 feet in diameter and the power of a super nova. He can easily destroy a city with his super flame. This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 24 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. *'Strengthening': He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with fire, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He is able draw sustenance from the fire. *'Hell-Fire': He can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. There are various degree's of hell fire, red being the weakest and white being the strongest. Red, the commonest form of hell fire is about only 850- 5000 F hotter, while Blue hell fire can reach temperatures exceeding 10,000 F, Black being his favorite form of hell fire generates approximately just over 300,000 F and white can reach temperatures exceeding 1,000,000 F. *'Scorch': He can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. He can control what part of the target he wants to incinerates, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. *'Flame of Life': He can project beams to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. The Flame of Life has the ability to restore the life force of others, however, in return it consumes the user's own life force. *'Heat-Vision': He can generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. It is the ability to release massive amounts of heat energy stored within the body through the eyes, in focused beams of heat (Presumably, as infra-red light). He is able to release and generate immense amount of heat from his eyes, which can be used to heat, melt, weld, etc, objects. He can incinerate his targets easily with this ability. *'Solar Battery': He absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently they can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because they drain all the ambient light from his skin. It can impair enemies with Cancer. He can shape, create and manipulate all aspects of corona, a type of plasma that surrounds the Sun and other celestial bodies and extends millions of kilometers into space and is most easily seen during a total solar eclipse. The sun's corona is much hotter (by a factor from 150 to 450) than the visible surface of the Sun, average temperature is 5800 kelvin compared to the corona's one to three million kelvin. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. *'Solar Radiation Emission': He can generate radiation, that can be used to melt objects, release electromagnetic pulse to disrupt technology and even lead up to the point where he detonates himself in an explosion. *'Conversion': By unknown means, he can convert flames around him into chakra and absorb them for his usage. *'Microwave Energy Generation': He has ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which he can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. He continually absorbs microwave energy from his environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *'Natural Fire-Breath': He is able to manipulate the heat in his lungs and turns it into pure fire in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of fire. Unlike the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, this technique does not use chakra also the fire is exhaled in form of intense continuous streams of devastating flames; the result is quite similar to Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. He has stated that he can add either Yin or Yang to his fire in order to enhance their power/destructive capabilities. Other than that, he has been seen mainly using Yang to enhance his own body. Fūinjutsu Bukijutsu As a result of his naturally perfect athletic gift for hand-eye coordination, Hiroki can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. Aside from throwing projectiles, he is also skilled with knives, swords, and other weapons. He is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of shields, kusarigama's and mechanized mortars. Hiroki is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. He is proficient in wielding various weapons through his Ninjutsu training. He began his training by the time he was 7, he has been extensively trained in Okinawan kobudō ever since he turned 9, due to this he is a master of Bō, Sai, Tonfa, Nunchaku, Kama, Tekko, Tinbe-rochin, Surujin, Eku, Tambo, Kuwa, Hanbo, Nunti Bo and Sansetsukon (due to his training). He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from a Samurai and is thereby adept in their ways. He is a master of Iaijutsu and fencing due to his extensive training and was able to defeat 3 of high-ranking Samurai's with a single swift blow (to each of them); the speed of the strike was so great the poor Samurai's could not even notice the blow before finally succumbing to its effect. Much like Hanzō, he is adept with "Kayakujutsu", as such, he is able to combine his fire-nature with trap-oriented techniques. However, he is more of an archer and marksman than straight up fighter. Much like his father, has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. He is also capable of using chakra-pistols (a handheld machine that fires chakra bullets on pulling the trigger) with remarkable accuracy and is capable of wielding a bullwhip. He is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. He employs a 15 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on his person either in his boot or in a small backpack. Shurikenjutsu and Marksmanship Hiroki's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who do have God like powers, that is, Rinnegan users. Although he is not technically superhuman, Hiroki can accomplish many feats with thrown projectiles. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, spit his own tooth through a human skull, toss a paper airplane to a distant rooftop, and kill a person with a toothpick thrown through a window from a hundred yards away. He is also a dangerous sharpshooter. Aged 11, he was taught how to throw shurikens accurately with blindfolds; thereby giving him a head start and making him much better than kids of his age. Hiroki was considered to the finest marksmen in Amegakure, however, his seemingly unbeatable target back at the Army and ninja academy were broken in future; several years after he left. He is consistently assigned the most impossible shots (such as hitting someone with shurikens while free falling from a moving object) and unless distracted he never misses. He is also an expert in the use of any projectile such as knives and can use anything he gets his hands on as a weapon (such as paperclips). He is so skilled that some consider his aim to be a metahuman ability. He was seen to able to throw his fighting sticks accurately. Much like Itachi, he can also combine a certain fire-based ninjutsu with his shurikens to create a two-fold attack. In addition to this, he has also created his own version of shurikens, which he calls, "Moon Disks" and is seemingly a master when it comes to using them. Summoning Technique Taijutsu; Combat Skills and Speed Before even being formally trained, Hiroki possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained rigorously by his father in martial arts, his skills impressed the likes of Enma and Saizen when he engaged in combat with both adversaries. He has even been able to match his mentor. Extremely adept in combat, to the point of being able to analyze and pinpoint weaknesses and strengths in opposing combat strategies instantaneously and adapt accordingly. He is capable of analyzing complex combat strategies, including fighting at least two people simultaneously, in his head instantaneously. He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Boxing, Judo, Savate, Jeet Kune Do and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. He spent several months dedicated to making himself a better fighter and trained with many of the world's finest martial arts teachers and even went through training from Shuken, the same person who trained Enma. He is a former heavyweight boxing champion who underwent intense training as a commando, intelligence operative and mercenary. He is a dedicated fighter and after being kicked out of Ame's forces, he began training harder than ever. He even spent about 2 years, furthering his studies and learning two martial arts. Bājíquán and Snake Kung Fu; his knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. Somehow, he has managed to master Strong Fist; a characteristic fighting style, the purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. He has also mastered Early Sacrifice; a taijutsu move used by the late . Putting his mutant physiology to usage, he trained tremendously in the field of taijutsu; undergoing every training that deals with speed. Ever since 10, his greatest asset was his mesmerizing speed, which remained unmatched by most ninjas. He can move at speeds far greater than the average human. His highest speed is unrecorded, but he can presumably break the sound barrier. He is apparently faster than a taijutsu master with his seventh-gate open. He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. He's capable of reacting fast, because he's moving at superhuman speeds everything moves slower for him. Hiroki's physiology also provides him with limited protection against impact forces and the high levels of friction that are produced when he moves at superhuman speed. Hiroki's physiology grants him superhuman degree of agility being more flexible and having greater balance. He can plant himself on the ground and rotate his extremities, this can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through his focused funnel. He uses this ability automatically when he runs reducing the air currents around his body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit his speed. Creatively, he can create tornadoes and gusts with his arms. He has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. On one occasion he scaled a building using the window ledges of the building to retrieve a bullet. On another occasion, he leapt over a rooftop to land on a lower one. It allows him to sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. His impressive stamina coupled with his free running skills almost allows him to outrun and capture Saiki Kinsei, who already had a headstart. Additionally, Hiroki has shown being able to conceal his very presence in order to spy on or get close to his intended target(s) without them knowing he is close. He has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics. =Rebirth Specializations= '''S-Rank': * Nature Transformation; Path of Fire God :* Yin Style Mastery :** Black Flame Generation. :* Absolute Fire Manipulation :* Fire Body :* Flame Empowerment :* Easy Molding of Fire and Flames :* Natural Fire Breath :* Minimal Chakra Cost :* Solar Battery :* Radiation Emission :* Magma Control :* Conversion of Fire to Solid Mater or Absorbent Energy :* Plasma State & Plasma Emission :* Mystical Flames :**'Healing Fire/Fire of Life' A-Rank: * Way of the Mind :* Genius-level Intellect :* Tactical Analysis :* Multilingualism :* Accelerated Perception :* Telepathy :* Latent Telekinesis :* Super-Charged Brain Activity and Capacity :* Polymath :* Photographic Memory :* Master of Stealth and Disguise B-Rank: * Chakra Mutant :* Accelerated Metabolism :* Superior Healing Facter (Compared to Normal Humans) :* Meta-Human Physical Condition :** Meta-human Strength :*** Meta-human Leaping Ability :** Meta-human Speed :*** Intangibility :*** Enhanced Reflexes :** Meta-human Durability :** Meta-human Endurance :** Superhuman Sensory System :** Shock-wave Generation :**'Pain Receptor Control' :* Pores :** Countless Chakra Blades :** Electrostatic Grasp :* Chakra Reserves C-Rank: * Taijutsu :* Martial Arts :* Yang Mastery :* Chakra Enhanced Physical Condition :* Mystical Martial Arts :** Chi Manipulation D-Rank: * Bukijutsu :*'Weapon Proficiency' :** Shurikenjutsu :** Kenjutsu' :** Stick-Fighting * Fūinjutsu E-Rank: * Genjutsu Trivia * Hiroki (弘樹) means "abundant joy/strength". * He is called "The Doctor" due to his obsession and medical knowledge and not the ability to use medical-ninjutsu. In fact, Hiroki is not familiar with medical ninjutsu at all and has stated, "It is a cheap, faulty approach. Destroys the fun of diagnosing someone and then fixing them". * Due to the medical experiments conducted on his body, his body does not give off a "body odor", making it extremely difficult to hunt him down. * Hiroki's initial theme was Day One Dark and his battle theme was Dogfight. However, he was currently the theme Rise to suit his personality. Quotes * “Alone is what I have, alone protects me”. * “There's other hunting grounds. Other jungles. And they teem with life far more cunning and ruthless than the pride we just massacred. And far less noble”. * “Oh, c'mon, man. If we're gonna get naked-- don't we at least have to get drunk first?” * “Tell me, PUNK -- is that face fireproof?” * “Too easy. Your tactics are one-dimensional.” * “In the new world, all peoples will be united, every race, every faith, every creed will find common purpose... our world is not for everyone. Only those who prove their worth will enter it. The rest will be purged... and if nine hundred and ninety-nine must perish for every one who lives... so be it!” * “Stalking girls with your claws ready to carve them up, huh? Yer a real piece of work, Saizen. Way past time daddy handed down some serious discipline. Bub. ” * “Now comes the part that really hurts.”